The Wayfastball songfic
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: One shot about Rin and Sesshomaru when she returns to him as his mate after her time in the village angsty/waff... Warning, Rin doesn't become immortal in this one.


Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARECTERS. I don't own the song either

_They made up their minds  
And they started packing_

In the well meadow a 15 year old Rin stood facing Sesshomaru, taken aback at the choice he had presented her. Stay in the village, or now that she was older, come back with him and accompany him on his travels.

"Before you make your choice there is something you should know." Rin's raised her eyes in question and quickly he had claimed her lips with his own, surprising her and kissing her breathless. When they parted she was panting for air, and he was staring down at her, waiting for some response.

"I have to… go back…" she panted out, not finished with her sentence, but pausing when she saw his eyes narrow and his head dip, the expression of pain on his face as evident as it had been in hell.

"As you wish." He had ground out before turning to depart. Shocked at his reaction it took Rin a few long seconds before she ran forward and grabbed his sleeve. He stopped, but did not turn to face her, only sliding his eyes to her over his shoulder in a glare.

"You didn't let me finish!" She cried, terrified that he would leave before she could further explain. When he simply stood motionless continuing his over the shoulder glare, she continued.

"To get pack my things… I have to go back to pack my things!" His expression shifted then, and he turned to her, eyes now widened in disbelief.

"You will leave with this Sesshomaru then?" Rin couldn't contain the ear to ear smile as she nodded mutely. The next thing she knew she was flat on her back with Sesshomaru furiously nuzzling the crook of her neck and chin, licking every now and then, like an excited puppy. The tickling caused her to giggle as she held his head to her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She didn't make it back to the village until the early morning hours, long before the sun came up._  
_

_They left before the sun came up that day  
An exit to eternal summer slacking  
But where were they going without ever knowing the way?  
_

She set out on the path with him, not knowing where she was going, not knowing if _he_ even had a particular destination in mind, not that it mattered. They were together, and all they needed to be happy was each other.

_They drank up the wine  
And they got to talking  
They now had more important things to say  
And when the car broke down they started walking  
Where were they going without ever knowing the way?  
_

When Jaken had died, Rin had cried, Sesshomaru had not, but, after a week of mourning at his grave, she had dutifully packed up once again and followed her lord in his seemingly pointless wandering, still content with her choice._  
_

_  
Anyone could see the road that they walk on is paved in gold  
And its always summer, theyll never get cold  
Theyll never get hungry  
Theyll never get old and gray  
You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere  
They wont make it home  
But they really dont care  
They wander the highway  
Theyre happier there today , today  
_

Rin's days were filled with the breathtaking beauty of the landscapes of futile Japan, and her nights were filled with the passions of her mate. Each night he sunk into her and rocked them both to oblivion Rin thanked the Gods for him, and each night she cried his name and whispered endearments and confessions of love into the night air as he held her close, he thanked his father for gifting him with tenseiga.

_  
The children woke up  
And they couldnt find em  
They left before the sun came up that day  
They just drove off  
And left it all behind em  
But where were they going without ever knowing the way?  
_

When Kaede had woke to find Rin and her things missing, and a note that simply said,

'Thank you for the years of kindness, but I've made my choice' the old crone had smiled a knowing smile, and burned an incense stick in prayer for the couple's happiness. _  
_

_Anyone could see the road that they walk on is paved in gold  
And its always summer, theyll never get cold  
Theyll never get hungry  
Theyll never get old and gray  
You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere  
They wont make it home  
But they really dont care  
They wanted the highway  
Theyre happy there today _

The years flew by, and though Rin had decided against having children, fearing that because Sesshomaru was even more powerful than his father her hanyou would be even more unstable than Inuyasha, she never felt like anything was missing.

When the first signs of aging became apparent, and the wrinkles marred her face, her lord and mate had never forsaken her. She would always be beautiful in his eyes. His tenderness with her increased but there eventually came a time when she could no longer make love to him the way she had when she was younger.

Never once did he become frustrated, instead holding her closely at night and running claws through her gray hair, and smoothing the wrinkles on her brow.

"Aishiteru, Rin." He would whisper. He had never said those words to her when she was younger, but now he took every opportunity to remind her. They slowed their travels and he carried her along the path, his tiny elderly ningen wife. When the morning came that her heartbeat had slowed and faded to nothing in his ears, he had held her so fiercely, he had to remind himself many times to be gentle. The words he had been unable to say in the early days spilled from his lips like a mantra for hours. He mumbled the phrases into her hair taking in her scent as much as he could, before he knew it would be polluted with the scent of death.

"Aishiteru, anata… My Rin… Koibito… Aishiteru…"

Rin left the world with a smile on her face.

When morning came he couldn't let her go, and so he continued to walk, cradling her in his arms… he didn't know how long he walked, but it was at least 3 straight days. He was sure he was hallucinating when he heard a child's gentle laughter from his right. When he turned his head he saw a flash of orange and cream disappear over the hill. In his grief he followed.

When he reached the top he was looking down into a beautiful valley of wildflowers. He looked at the body in his arms, and he knew what he had to do.

When she was finally buried, his grief could be held back no more, and he had transformed… almost against his will. The single howl that tore from his throat as his head fell back rocked the very earth.

Completely insanely he thought to himself that he must not act this way… he might scare Rin.

With heavy heart the giant white beast lay down and curled himself around her grave, the tip of his tail covering his nose. He would watch over her…

Eventually he broke the transformation, but still he could not leave, instead falling into a deep meditative trance as he sat at her grave site.

He was brought out of it by the same sound of laughter, and when he looked down in his lap there was a nosegay there. He looked into the distance of the sun hanging low in the western sky and he saw the silhouette of a girl…

He picked up the noose gay and rose to follow, but it seemed he couldn't catch up to her. Just before he left the meadow forever, he turned around to face Rin's grave once more. Holding his head high and proud, he placed the flower crown on his head, and allowed himself a small quirk of the lips before bidding her good bye.

For a moment, he was certain he picked up the scent her happiness on the wind…

_Anyone could see the road that they walk on is paved in gold  
And its always summer, theyll never get cold  
Theyll never get hungry  
Theyll never get old and gray  
You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere  
They wont make it home  
But they really dont care  
They wanted the highway  
Theyre happy there today _

He walked into the sunset, headed West… her laughter leading him home.

Had anyone been there to witness it, they would have seen the shadow of the Taiyoukai falling long and thin behind him, and beside it, the shadow of an 8 year old ningen girl, dancing along their path…

"Sesshomaru-sama… if Rin should ever die… would you always remember me?"

"Don't be foolish…"

Of course he would.


End file.
